The What If Chronicles Volume I
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: What if Ash Ketchum suddenly appeared in worlds and changed significant events that alter the timelines? How will that impact each outcome? Non-canon included. Minor shippings. PokéHearts references included. Cast your votes and offer suggestions for each world. Volume I is composed of 20 chapters! Scrapped due to flaws of the plot!
1. RWBY Volume I

**Aoi Hyoudou:** To kill some time until I am able to start working on **PokéHearts: The Chosen One's Fate & Destiny**, I decided to do a minor project called, **The What If Chronicles Volume I** , mainly focusing on Ash Ketchum and his misadventures in anime and video game worlds. There will be several non-canon shippings included. Suggestions are welcome if they don't like the anime and video game worlds I have posted in the poll on my profile. Oh, and before I forget to mention this the Ash in this series is the same Ash from the PokéHearts series. That way the Chronicle Ash isn't useless when he suddenly appears in each world. First up, RWBY Volume I!

* * *

"Oooo….kkk…Where the heck am I?!" a stupefied Ash Ketchum wondered audibly, panicked.

One moment he was chirping enthusiastically with Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont about his upcoming Gym battle for his 8th badge at Snowbelle City the next thing he knew it, he was standing in the middle of a forest alone, not knowing what was ready to ambush him in the bushes.

One thing is for certain…

He was worried about the others.

Pikachu.

Serena.

Bonnie.

and….what was the other blonde's name again?

…

Oh, right…Clemont!

He hoped he was okay too, he guessed.

' _Better go find the others…I hoped they didn't get eaten by wild marshmallows or worse!'_

What was worse than man-eating marshmallows?!

As the young trainer was about to set out and look for his friends, he began to hear a faint whistling sound.

"Hm?"

He looked to his right and then to his left, but didn't see anything.

The sound grew louder and louder until Ash finally looked up to the sky and noticed a dark red haired girl in a red cloak plummeting rapidly from the sky, flailing her arms around and falling downward straight at him.

' _Oh sh #!'_

"BAAAANNNZAAAAIIII!"

 ***BOOM***

Fortunately for the girl, Ash cushioned her fall when she landed on his back. Ash on the other hand was groaning in pain, his auburn eyes replaced by swirls and three imaginary dancing Pikachu swirling around his head.

Unbeknownst to the unfortunate Pokémon Trainer, his troubles didn't end there.

Moments after Ruby Rose landed on his back, a second whistling sound could be heard, followed by a screaming pale white skinned girl with a crooked scar down her left eye, plummeting from the sky and crashing right on top of the disorientated duo.

 ***BOOM***

Rushing to the crash scene was a group of youngsters.

"Ruby!" Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older half-sister cried out, worried. "Are you okay?"

"I think…so." the dark red haired girl answered groggily, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"How about you, Weiss?" the always calm and quiet Blake Belladonna asked the white haired girl.

"Remind me to murder this insolent little brat after this." Weiss responded sluggishly.

Then Blake focused her cat-like eyes on the unconscious figure beneath the two girls. "Who's that?"

Yang took a step forward to get a better look at the young teen and grinned. "Hm, don't know, but he's cute." she said with a seductive fake purr.

End scene.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, folks…I hope you're having a great Thanksgiving! As for the chapter, don't you have to love Yang? If only she existed in the anime series of Pokémon… Anyway, if you were a little confused…this chapter took place during Episode Five: "Players and Pieces" in RWBY Volume I. As always, keep voting on the poll to see which anime or video game world I should do next for the second chapter. If you don't like the choices, I welcome any suggestions you want me to do.**


	2. The Legend of Korra

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Oh yeah…I might not have mentioned this in the last post, but I have to give credit to Oathkeeper0317 for inspiring me to do this mini project. As for the anonymous reviewer Robert, come on now…don't post something like that regarding someone else's work. With that being said, Legend of Korra is next. Keep the votes and suggestions going!

* * *

"Hm, I don't know why…but this place…" Ash trailed off slowly as he strolled aimlessly through the streets of Republic City, admiring the surroundings. "…looks awfully familiar."

It was a little strange, like déjà vu.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he's been here before…well a part of him has while the other half of him have no clear memories whatsoever about it.

"Something about this…doesn't add it." Ash muttered inaudibly as he paused for a brief moment, crossing his arms together and shifting to a thinking gesture. "Why do I get the sudden feeling I should be happy being here when…Hey! Accckkk!"

Out of the sudden blue a giant blur of whiteness knocked the teen off his feet and onto his back, barraging him with wet kisses all over his face.

"Hey…cut it out! Stop it! Ew, you got it in my mouth! Ew, ew, ew, ew! So disgusting!"

"Naga!" The canine creature briefly halted its attack on the poor teen and looked in the direction the voice was coming from to see a dark tanned girl and her group of friends rushing over to the scene.

The party immediately gasped when they recognized who it was that the polar bear dog was pouncing on.

"No way!"

"Wow, it's about time you showed up dude!"

"I should have guessed it was good to be true…"

"Is that really _you_ ….Ash?"

Hearing his name, the saliva-covered Pokémon Trainer immediately looked up and stared blankly at the foursome. "Huh?"

"Dude, why you didn't say anything that you were going to be in town?" a frowning Bolin asked.

Ash simply stared at the earthbender, puzzled.

"I have to agree with Bolin. You could at least give us a heads up that you were coming. We could've thrown you a welcome back party." Asami added.

Ash let out a long sigh as he stood up to his feet, slowly wiping off the dog saliva from his face.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. How you been, Ash?" Korra asked genuinely with a smile.

Ash stared at the dark tanned girl briefly and then let out another long sigh.

Korra and co. exchanged quick glances, wondering what was up.

Their supposedly friend looked back to them and said finally, "Sorry, but do I know you guys?"

There was a brief moment of awkward silence.

Team Avatar 2.0 couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Err…you're kidding right?" Mako finally broke the ice and asked incredulously.

" _Nope._ "

"Wait…you don't remember us, Ash?" Asami asked surprised.

"Should I?" the latter questioned dumbly. "After all, this is the first time I met you guys." He wasn't lying either.

Bolin looked to Mako, worried. "You don't think…"

The older sibling placed his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture. "There are two possibilities: either he has amnesia or…those six long months really did…"

"I don't believe _you_." Everyone immediately stared at the young Avatar when she spoke. She was firmly clenched both fists and gritting her teeth, annoyed. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing Ash, but you need to stop it. It's not funny."

"But I told you…I don't know any of you. I think you got me mixed up with someone…"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said _shut up_!" Korra literally screamed in his face to keep him quiet.

Ash frowned and then sighed once more.

"Maybe I should go." With that being said, the young teen slowly turned away and walked off.

Most of the members of Team Avatar could only watch.

Korra on the other hand was downright furious. _'You think…you can simply walk away from me, Ash?'_ Then an idea popped into her mind. She smirked deviously. _'Then you leave me with no choice, Ketchum!'_ "Oh, Ash?" she called out to the Pokémon Trainer.

Ash briefly paused as he slowly turned around and looked back, which was a costly mistake. At that exact moment, the poor teen was launched into the air when the young Avatar performed waterbending, whipping a powerful stream of cold water in his direction. Not exactly a well-thought plan on Korra's part, that's for sure.

"Korra!" Asami scolded angrily, feeling awfully bad for Ash as he plummeted from the sky and crashed into a cabbage stand. "Why did you do that to Ash?!"

For some reason, even Korra was a little surprised at the result. She was expecting Ash to dodge her attack, but he didn't. The shorter girl reluctantly turned away and looked to her friend sheepishly. "Um, I thought if I attacked Ash it would jog his memory."

"In what way does that jog someone's memory?" The latter argued.

Korra shrugged.

Asami sighed dejectedly, palming her face and shaking her head.

Korra was so hopeless.

"My cabbages…." the cabbage salesman cried tearfully at the demise of his precious cabbages.

Ash on the hand was lying unconsciously in a pile of rotten cabbages.

End scene.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this chapter was indeed a reference to the PokéHearts series if you didn't notice it by now. The chapter took place during The Legend of Korra Book Two: Spirits Episode One "Rebel Spirit". Also the most notable cameo appearance was the return of the cabbage salesman from the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. Onward to chapter three of this volume. Keep voting and offer suggestions!**


	3. Kingdom Hearts Final Chapter Prologue

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Thank you for all the reviews in the previous two one-shots. I really appreciate it. Keep em' reviews going! As well em' voting and suggestions! Chapter three is Kingdom Hearts II.8 Final Chapter Prologue!

* * *

Inside the study room of the former ruler of Ansem the Wise, stood a revitalized Terra, a reawakened Ven, and a freed Aqua. Sitting behind the desk was a hatless, bored Ash, resting his face in his palm with the elbow leaning on the desk and both eyes closed in a thinking manner. Ever since saving the lost souls of Aqua, Ven, and Terra with the help of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Lea, Xhäs, and everyone else who was part of it and forcing Master Xehanort and his 13 vessels of Darkness into a fleeing retreat for the upcoming final showdown in Kingdom Hearts III, things have been unsettling, as of late.

Maleficent…They have learned a few months back after the epic clash of light and darkness that she has joined forces with Master Xehanort, in order to obtain the ultimate power of Kingdom Hearts. If that wasn't bad enough, a month prior to the news when it broke out… His father-his adoptive father, Ansem the Wise appointed him as the new ruler of Radiant Garden. And if that wasn't groundbreaking, in order to counter the χ-blade from opening Kingdom Hearts, he was chosen to fuse his soul with Kingdom Hearts itself. Originally, Sora was chosen to acquire Kingdom Hearts, but after several considerations from Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid. The decision was made to have him to be the more suitable host due to Sora's unstable soul, whatever that means.

Now…everyone has deemed as the "strongest" Keyblade wielder in his generation, which in his opinion was absolutely ridiculous.

Him? The strongest? That was utterly insane, if not a complete exaggeration coming from those close to him.

To make matters worse, his sister-his only little sister Kairi was asked to be…Sora's girlfriend and she said yes!

Why must his life sucked so much?

Moments went by quickly and still nobody said a word. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The three legendary Keyblade wielders had been standing around in Ash's office for almost an hour. A certain Keyblade wielder's patience was growing thin by the second.

Ven quietly leaned close to his tall brother-figure and whispered softly, "Um, should we say something?"

Terra took a brief moment to glance at the young heir and then looked back at his best friend. "Nah, let's wait for a few more minutes."

The latter made a face. "But we have been standing around for over an hour. My feet are killing me…"

Terra chuckled lightly. "Come on, Ven, a few more minutes won't hurt you."

Ven grumbled. "Fine…"

An hour has passed.

"Now should we say something, Terra?"

"Not yet, Ven."

Another hour has passed.

"Now?"

"No, Ven…"

Two more hours have passed by.

"Terra…"

"Ven, shut up!"

"But I need to go use the bathroom!" The young Keyblade wielder whined childishly.

Annoyed, Terra looked to the latter and said indignantly, "Didn't I tell you to go before we got here?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you?!"

"Because at the time I didn't feel like going, Terra!" Ven fired back.

" _Ooooh_ , that's right you were too busy doing that stupid watermelon eating contest with Sora, Roxas, and Lea."

"Hey! At least I know how to have fun, Mr. Party Pooper!"

Aqua sighed dejectedly as the two friends continued to bicker with one another. _'I swear…these two.'_ She immediately stepped in-between two and separated them. "Come on you guys, stop fighting!"

"He started it!" they said simultaneously, pointing at one another like children.

Aqua's eyebrow twitched annoyed. "If…you are guys are in such a hurry, why didn't you say anything?" she asked calmly, trying to keep her cool.

Ven and Terra exchanged a brief glance and then nodded. "That's a great idea, Aqua."

"Huh?"

Ven placed his hands behind his head and grinned. "It's so nice of you to volunteer for us."

"Wait, what?" Aqua was flabbergasted. "When did I…"

"Now, now, Aqua…" Terra had a smug smirk tugging against the corner of his lips. "Since when did you start backing down on your own words?" He teased.

"Terra…don't make me killed y-"

"You guys I know I can hear everything you're saying, right?" a familiar voice suddenly interrupted.

The trio flinched nervously as they slowly looked back to the desk to see Ash staring at them with one eye and a small amusing smile on his face.

"Ash, um, how long have you been listening?" his former Keyblade mentor asked fretfully.

The Radiant Garden prince shrugged. "Pretty much from the start, especially when you were threatening to murder Terra." Aqua blushed. "But-" Ash stood up from his seat and stretched with one eye still remaining shut for an _exceptional_ reason. "-enough about me… I know you guys are sick and tired waiting on me." Then he spared a quick glance looking at Terra and then at Aqua and soon right back at Terra again. "But first-Terra?"

There was something he wanted to get off his chest.

"What's up?"

Ash walked calmly over to the tall man and pulled him quickly to the side earshot away from Aqua and Ven. He hooked an arm around the latter's massive shoulders and leaned close to his friend's face. Aqua and Ven shared a brief glance, wondering what's up with Ash wanting to have a private chat with Terra.

"Terra…how long are you going to wait?" Ash whispered softly in the latter's ear.

Terra stared at the young Keyblade Master with a confused look. "What?"

Ash let out a huge sigh. "I know you have feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Feelings for… _Aqua_."

A tint of pinkness appeared on the older male's face. "W-W-What? Don't be absurd, Ash. I-I don't have feelings for Aq-"

"Please Terra, don't play dumb with me." The young prince hissed firmly. "I know you have feelings for Aqua. I can sense it…no more like I can see it in your heart."

"See it in my heart?" Terra looked quite baffled. "What do you mean by that?"

Ash let another huge sigh. "It's…hard to explain, but…ever since I merged my soul with Kingdom Hearts. I can sense, feel, and even see people's hearts and… _you_ -" He refocused his attention to his friend. "-I can see your strong feelings for Aqua." He proceeded to reveal his other eye, which had the mark of Kingdom Hearts, a small glowing heart emblem.

"Wow…" Terra was completely awestruck.

"So…" Terra immediately broke out of his trance when Ash spoke again. "You had better tell her how you feel."

"But wait…don't you have feelings for Aq-"

"This isn't about me, Terra. This is about _you_!" Ash immediately cut the latter off with a firm glare. "If you don't make your move now, sooner or later that idiot half-brother of mine will!"

"Idiot half-brother?" Terra was trying to figure out who Ash was referring to. "Oh! You mean Zack?" The latter rolled his eyes.

"No, Zidane…"

"Who?"

"Never mind." Ash sighed again. "If you don't tell Aqua before Zack does, then you leave me with no choice but to tell her for _you_." he said smirking.

Terra's jaw dropped. "W-W-What?! You wouldn't dare!" When he noticed the mischievous glint in the latter's eyes, he knew immediately he was screwed. _'Sh#t! He's serious!'_

Satisfied, Ash rested his Kingdom Hearts eye and moved away from the sweaty man before facing Aqua and Ven, putting up an innocent smile. "Alright guys, it's time to head out. An hour ago, I received a message from Leon that he wants us to meet everyone in the courtyard for a special meeting of some sort." The two Keyblade wielders nodded in understanding.

As the former student and former master filed out the room together, Ven noticed Terra not budging after his private chat with Ash. "Hey Terra, aren't you coming?" he called out to his best friend who immediately broke out from his trance.

"Oh, yeah…err…sorry about that. I'm coming." Terra strolled quickly past the young Keyblade wielder and exited immediately out the room.

Ven blinked. "What's his problem?"

End scene.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was by far a fun one with the highlight being Terra getting blackmailed by Ash LOL. And speaking of Ash, if some of you are concerned about Ash's sudden split personality… don't worry too much about it. It means nothing, actually. After all, it's non-canon which means** MOST **of the stuff you read won't even take place in the actual PokéHearts series. It's just my personal intake on Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue. Although it does make you wonder who Ash will end up with if he was trying to be a matchmaker. Anyway, please continue to vote and add suggestions for this project. It means a lot.**


	4. Fire Emblem Awakening

**Aoi Hyoudou:** One more week, and I'm free for winter break! But…on a serious note,I noticed that a lot of you were suggesting to me when I do Fire Emblem I should do either Fire Emblem Awakening or Fire Emblem If. Well, the last time I checked the poll, Fire Emblem was next! I'm going to do Fire Emblem Awakening first since I simply loved Lucina for many reasons while planning to do Fire Emblem If in Volume II, depending on how popular Volume I becomes down the stretch.

* * *

"Why do I always keep popping up in random places?!" a grumbling Ash mumbled inaudibly as he swatted exasperatingly away buzzing insects in his face while walking through a deep, dark eerie forest into the unknown. "Aaaahhh! You guys are so annoying! Go away!" he said annoyed.

Then one bug flew to his neck and bit him.

"OH. MY. GOD! Now I'm going to turn into a were-Beedrill!" the young teen cried anime tears, falling to his knees in despair.

Wait...what?

"Why are you here?" Ash immediately snapped out of it when he heard a voice nearby. He quickly hopped to his feet and looked around cautiously for the source until he noticed a bright light in the direction where the voice was coming from. With no time to waste, the 'former' Pokémon Trainer sprinted towards the light, only to stumble upon a castle courtyard with two distinctive figures staring down at one another in the distance.

One was a man with short, blue hair and...Wait a minute! Why am I wasting time with this?! Skip the boring description! His name is freakin' Chrom, the prince, and Exalt, of the Halidom of Ylisse and a descendant of the Hero-King, Marth. He is also the captain of Ylisse's vigilante force, the Shepherds, and wields the legendary sword Falchion.

The other was a young, slender masked b-…You know what? Skip this too! His name is 'Marth', just 'Marth'…and he wields the legendary sword Parallel Falchion, a blade just like Chrom's.

"I'm not going to say this again-" An anxious Chrom slowly reached for his blade while glaring firmly at the masked youth. "-Why are _you_ here?"

The mysterious 'swordsman' simply drew his blade and pointed the tip directly in the latter's direction. Chrom flinched with cold beads of sweat running down his face, thinking he was in for a fight. "Relax, I'm about to save your life." 'Marth' reassured coolly as he looked casually to a bush when 'he' heard a twig cracked. "…From him."

Rushing out from the bush was….Barney the Dinosaur!

"…"

Fine…It was some dumb assassin wanting to kill Chrom.

Acting swiftly, 'Marth' flipped his blade in midair and leaped over the assassin's head in a backflip motion before striking the fiend down with one swift strike from behind.

The hooded assassin fell to the ground, dead.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" 'Marth' asked nonchalantly.

"…Yeah." Chrom nodded dumbly.

Even Ash was amazed by Marth's skills, but then noticed suspicious movement in the tree behind the young 'swordsman'. Suddenly, a second assailant jumped out and lunged at the ignorant 'Marth'. "Look out!" he called out urgently.

Panicked, the blue haired 'swordsman' tried to react, but stumbled over his feet when he slipped on the first assailant's weapon, leaving his blind spot wide open. Fortunately, the assailant sliced Marth's butterfly-shaped into two, missing the opportunity to revenge his fallen comrade.

Acting fast, Ash reached for waist belt and realized the inevitable. _'Oh, crap! No PokéBalls! I forgot.'_ What other option is there for him to do? _'Come on Ash, you're smart. Think of something!'_ In a flash of light, the Oathkeeper appeared in his grasp. _'Ok, this might work.'_

"Thundara!" He called forth the basic electric spell when he lifted the Keyblade over his head and pointed the tip upward into the air. A stray bolt of lightning came crashing down from the heavens and struck the assailant head on.

"Incredible…" But there was no time to be awestruck.

Chrom immediately sprinted towards the disoriented assassin when he saw the opening and cut the fiend down.

The assailant dropped dead soon afterwards as the swordsman turned his attention to the black haired teen with a small smile. "Thanks."

"It's no trouble at all." The latter returned the smile as the Oathkeeper vanished in thin air.

But then Chrom became serious as he stared at the teen with narrowed eyes. "But who are you, and where did _you_ come from?" He pointed his blade threateningly towards the flinching lad. Then he noticed the strange clothes the teen was wearing and added, "By the way you're dressed you don't seem to be around here." He gripped the handle of Falchion tightly. "Are you here to cause trouble?"

"No no no no no no no!" Ash waved his hands defensively. "I'm not here to cause any trouble." Chrom raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "But you're right I'm not from here. Even I don't know how I got here, but you have to trust me. I'm not here to fight you." The latter tried to reason with the swordsman.

There was a long pause of awkward silence until Chrom lowered his guard down and sheathed his sword away. Then he smiled genuinely and said assuredly, "I believe you." Ash let out a long sigh of relief.

Chrom chuckled lightly. "Sorry, but I had to make sure I could trust you."

"Talk about going overboard a little…"

"What?"

" _Nothing._ "

Another moment of awkward silence fell until Chrom broke the ice.

"Chrom."

"Huh?" Ash looked to the swordsman, puzzled.

The latter chuckled. "My name."

" _Oh_." Realizing that the man introduced himself, the young teen returned the favor. "I'm Ash." He smiled.

Chrom acknowledged with a nod.

Then Ash finally remembered something. _'Oh crap! That guy, I completely forgot about him. I wonder if he's okay.'_ He immediately looked to 'Marth's' direction. "Hey, are you okkaaa-What the heck?!"

Chrom blinked confusedly, wondering what's wrong. He followed Ash's gaze and noticed something off about 'Marth' that made his eyes widen too. "Wait, you're a-"

"What?" the former masked 'Marth' asked annoyingly, fidgeted with the pair's constant staring.

"…You're a girl?"

'Marth' scoffed lightly at the 'former' Pokémon Trainer, followed by a small glare. "And quite the actress, too." Then she turned away from Ash and stared at Chrom with a small frown. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

Ash stared at Chrom blankly with a deadpanned tone. "Seriously, _you_ didn't know?"

The swordsman scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Er, well, I didn't expect he would turn out to be a flat-chested woman in disguise, to be honest." He laughed tentatively.

 _Ooooooh…_ He shouldn't have said that.

 **WHAM!**

Ash grimaced when the young woman stormed fumingly over to the much taller man and slammed her fist to his skull. Chrom crashed to the ground with a big lump on his head. "I saved your life, and this is the thanks I get?" the angry 'Marth' screamed at the unconscious Chrom, losing her cool. "You know what, forget it! I hope you die, _you_ insensitive jerk!" She stormed off, leaving Ash staring down at Chrom with a blank stare.

" _Nice going_."

End scene.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Lucina. Even her own father called her 'flat-chested', but we still loved you! Sorry if Lucina barely interacted with Ash. I didn't want all the one-shots to be one dimensional with all the ladies falling for Ash on the spot. I want buildup, but don't worry sooner or later Lucina will be added to Ash's harem, even if it won't happen in this volume. With that being said, onward to Chapter 5 of this series! Please continue to vote and offer suggestions.**


	5. Fairy Tail

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Hmm…I noticed in the previous post that some of you didn't like intake for Fire Emblem Awakening because of the random moments. That's expected, I suppose. I thought it was a fun one-shot to read, but everyone has the right to express their likes and dislikes. I'll do better next time, especially if it involves a certain lovable swordswoman. Anyway, Fairy Tail is here! This one-shot might be a little short since it takes part during season 1, if not episode 2.

* * *

"Whoooooa!" An amazed Ash gawked at the sight of the "self-proclaimed" strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore when he arrived in the town of Magnolia. From the rumors he heard about the guild, there was at least 100 members composed of the world's first class wizards. While that might be a little exaggeration on the part of the townsfolks, the traveling Keyblader and former Pokémon Trainer wanted to see the guild for himself.

When he approached the two-story structure and walked inside, he was expecting an intense atmosphere, but instead…he was witnessing an all-out brawl amongst dozens of the members of Fairy Tail! _'What in the world!'_ The young teen was completely dumbfounded at the scene that was playing out before him.

Fists were flying. Tables and chairs were thrown into the air. Bodies were smashed into walls. Barrels used as weapons, smashed into people's faces. Even…a blue, winged cat hovering in the air was cheering on the action.

Wait…what?

"Are you here to join too?" A female voice immediately drew his attention away from the scene and onto her. It was an attractive blonde. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia. "Friendly advice: don't join! Even, I'm starting to have second thoughts." She admitted nervously.

Ash stared at her confusedly.

"Natsu, fight me!"

"Not until you put on some freakin' clothes, moron!"

Ash turned away from Lucy and looked back to the wild scene where he noticed a pink haired guy arguing with a black haired guy who was in…his underwear. _'Why is he in his underwear?'_ He sweat dropped. _'On a second thought…I don't even want to know.'_

These two were Natsu Gragneel and Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's talented, but notorious troublemakers.

"Scared I'm going to kick your ass, Natsu?" Gray taunted his childhood rival with a smirk.

"Why would I be scared of you, Ice Princess?" Natsu fired back.

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me!"

The rivals glared at one another as they locked horns until Natsu noticed Ash's presence. "Oh, hey! You here to join too?" He grinned.

Ash was about to say something, but was immediately cut off by the enthusiastic wizard. "Great! You can start by showing me how strong you ar-ACCCCCKKK!" His rival suddenly kicked him to the side, sending him crashing into several of their guild mates towards a table.

"If anybody is going to test the kid's strength out, it's going to be ME not you, fire brain!" Then Gray looked at the young teen with a smirk. "Alright kid, show me what you go-ACCCCCKKK!" Ash sweat dropped when a table suddenly slammed into the ice wizard.

"Back off, Gray! I saw him first." a recuperated Natsu declared.

"Yeah, right." Gray jumped to his feet and ran over to his rival. "I'm going to be the one who's going to fight the kid not _you_!"

"In your dreams!"

' _Maybe…I should go.'_ Ash slowly backed away towards the exit, hoping no one would notice.

Natsu did. "Hey, wait!" The young teen stormed out the guildhall. "Get back here and fight me!"

"Forget him! You're fighting me!"

"Until you put on some clothes on, I'm not going to fight you so stay away from me. You're starting to freak me out!"

End scene.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this was a big improvement from the previous one-shot. Chapter 6, here we come! Continue to cast your votes and offer suggestions!**


	6. Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Aoi Hyoudou:** After looking back at the previous chapters and hearing suggestions from a few viewers, I decided to go with a different route for this series. Originally, it was just going to be Ash visiting around various worlds and interacting briefly with the characters, but then people pointed out… While it's nice seeing Ash paying visits to various anime and video game worlds, it gets old really fast, which I have to agree. So instead…Ash will play a much bigger role and get involved with significant events that will change certain outcomes that normally don't happen in the originals. We all referred that as the 'what if' scenario. Do you guys like this new idea? Give me your thoughts after you're done reading this chapter/one-shot. Speaking of which, what you're about to read takes place in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series Season 1, Episode 3 "Journey to the Duelist Kingdom". Enjoy!

* * *

"Seriously…How did I end up here again?" Ash wondered audibly as he was strolling aimlessly through the upper deck level of the Duelist Kingdom cruise ship with an irritated expression written on his face. "This is getting ol-"

"Weevil! No!"

Ash paused immediately when he heard something going on up ahead. He looked forward and noticed three notable characters. One was a tall dirty blonde male wearing a long green open jacket with a raised collar, a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans. His name was Joey Wheeler.

The next one was a young boy with extremely extravagant hair features in a standard male High School uniform. Lacing around his neck was a strange object called the Millennium Puzzle. His name was Yugi Muto.

And lastly…the third one was another young boy, but with turquoise hair arranged in a "Beatles' Haircut" fashion and large round yellow glasses, which have an insect horn in the center to connect the lenses. His outfit consists of a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, brown trousers, and brown shoes. His name was Weevil Underwood.

The Keyblade Master noticed that Weevil was leaning over the railing with something that belonged to Yugi in his hand. _'This can't be good.'_ he thought.

"Now say good-bye to EXODIAAAAAA!" Weevil released his grip on the five pieces of Exodia and dropped them over the railing into the ocean.

"NO! EXODIAAAAAA!"

' _That kid…'_ Ash clenched both his fists and glared at the laughing Duelist as he walked off.

"Joey, wait!"

The Radiant Garden prince looked forward once more and noticed Joey leaping over the railing and diving into the ocean. _'What the…'_ He immediately raced to the railing and looked over to see the blonde swimming desperately towards the first Exodia piece. _'He's crazier than me!'_ Then little Yugi suddenly leaped over the railing and dived after his best friend. _'Okay….make that two.'_

Ash was about to dive in after them when he was reaching for his Keyblade armor plate until he noticed a brunette wearing a pink waistcoat and blue mini-skirt and a brown haired guy in a long brown coat, pulling their friends in with a life rope. Their names were Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor. _'I guess I wasn't needed.'_ He looked relieved.

Moments after the dramatic incident, Ash listened in on the group's conversation from a safe distance and learned that Joey only saved two of the five Exodia pieces. _'So…three are still out there, huh?'_ The young Master of the Keyblade gazed briefly at the treacherous ocean until he made a decision. ' _I have to make this right.'_ He summoned the Oathkeeper and flipped it into the air as it transformed into his Keyblade Glider. He quickly hopped on and guided his ride to the ocean.

Hovering over the high currents and smashing waves, Ash began scanning the ocean waters until he spotted something floating. He immediately flew down and scooped up one of the three remaining Exodia pieces. "Alright, one down and two to go." After eluding a wave, he set his sights on the remaining pieces.

The second piece wasn't easy as it drifted miles away from the cruise ship, but Ash managed to locate it and secure it before moving on to the final piece.

Ash began to look area for the fifth and final Exodia piece. Then at the corner of his eye, he spotted something floating in the distance. It was the final piece! However, he also noticed that a massive wave was heading towards it. _'Not good…'_ he thought worriedly.

Shifting into high gear, Ash flew the glider towards the card as the enormous wave was traveling dangerously close towards its location. _'Damn…I won't make it in time unless…'_ Resorting to the high thrusters, he gripped firmly on both handles and stepped forcefully on the accelerator. The glider's back thrusters immediately ignited and rocked Ash forward as the Keyblade Glider launched towards the card. The young teen desperately reached a hand at the Exodia piece and snatched it quickly before maneuvering the glider to elude the crushing wave.

' _That…was a close call.'_ Ash wiped the sweat off his forehead as the Keyblade Glider was hovering over the ocean. Then the former Pokémon Trainer gazed at the three cards in his hand and sighed. _'I can't believe I risk my life over a children's card game…'_

* * *

Time skip – The next day

* * *

"Finally…" Setting foot on the island known as Duelist Kingdom, Yugi stared up at Maximillion Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom castle in the distance with burning determination in his eyes. "Pegasus…Just you wait, I will defeat you and rescue grandpa from your sick and twisted game." he muttered inaudibly, gripping firmly on his backpack. "You can count on that."

"Yugi?" Téa's sweet voice brought the young Duelist back to reality as he looked to her who had a concerned look on her face. "…Are you okay? You seem kinda intense."

"Oh, uh, sorry Téa-" Yugi stumbled with his words as he rubbed his head shyly, which drew both Joey and Tristan's attention to him. "I'm just a little…anxious in dueling Pegasus." The blonde Duelist grinned at his small buddy.

"Don't worry Yuge-You got your dear old pal Joey here to duel alongside you." Yugi smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

Tristan snorted. "That is, if you can even pass the first round, Joey." A tick mark appeared on Joey's forehead as he glared at his friend.

"Watch it, _you_."

"Come on, you two-" Téa sighed frustratingly, stepping in between the two idiots. "-Don't start fighting now. We're here to support Yugi."

"Fine…" Both teens groaned.

Yugi smiled brightly. "Alright, you guys, it's time to head out." His friends nodded in agreement.

The party was about to set off to search for Yugi and Joey's first opponents when they heard a voice calling out from behind. "Hey!"

Yugi and his friends paused momentarily as they looked quickly over to see Ash walking in their direction. "Hey, isn't that-" Everyone looked to Yugi.

"You know him, Yugi?" Téa asked curiously. The latter shook his head.

"Not really, but I did notice him a few times on the boat."

"You think he wants to challenge you or Joey to a duel?" Joey grinned.

"If so, then I called dibs." Tristan shook his head.

"Figures you would."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Joey growled.

Ash walked up to the party and looked at Yugi. "Sorry if I stopped you guys, but-" He dug his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the three Exodia pieces. "-I do believe these belong to you." He held them out to the small Duelist with a smile.

Yugi and his friends gasped at the sight of Yugi's grandpa's three missing Exodia pieces.

"But…How?" Yugi was lost with words as he gratefully took the pieces from Ash and studied each card closely to make sure they were real. "I thought Joey could only save two. How did you-" Ash placed a hand out to cut him off.

"I have my ways so don't worry about it." He reassured with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Téa said sincerely, smiling warmly at the Keyblade wielder. "You don't know how much this means a lot to Yugi." The spiky haired teen nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they are very precious cards to my grandpa. I can't thank you enough." Yugi pocketed away the Exodia cards and held out a hand with a smile. "I'm Yugi."

Ash returned the smile and clasped the young Duelist's hand. "Ash."

"Nice to meet you Ash, I'm Téa." Téa greeted with a sweet smile.

Ash nodded and then looked to the two tall men. "I'm Tristan. We owe you one, man." Tristan grinned.

"And folks called me Mr. Joey Wheeler, the next future Duelist Kingdom Champion." the blonde proclaimed proudly, grinning smugly.

"More like the next future dimwit of all lamebrains." Tristan retorted.

"What did you just called me, wise guy?!"

"You heard me!"

"A-Anyway…" Yugi quickly changed the subject. "Are you a Duelist, Ash?" he asked curiously.

Ash blinked and then shook his head. "No, not really." he admitted truthfully.

"Huh? That's strange. If you're not a Duelist Ash, then why are you even here?" Téa questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

Ash shrugged. "I just wanted to return Yugi his cards and then head out."

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Ash nodded. "Okay, well-Thanks again." Yugi said awkwardly with a smile.

"Take care of yourself." Téa smiled genuinely.

"See you around, Ash." Joey gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, what this guy just said." Tristan jerked his thumb to Joey with a taunting smirk.

"You had better watch yourself, wise guy."

"Oh yeah…Or what?"

Ash laughed amused and interrupted the pair. "Well, you guys take care of yourselves too." With that being said, the Keyblade wielder walked off.

"He was sure nice don't you think so, Yugi?" Téa looked to the small Duelist when she asked, smiling gratefully for what the black haired teen did for her friend.

Yugi nodded silently and stared directly at Ash's retreating form. _'Thank you, Ash.'_ He smiled brightly. _'I hope we will see you again one day.'_

* * *

Time skip – American Version Episode 4 & Episode 5 "Welcome to the Duelist Kingdom"

* * *

Weevil Underwood laughed manically when his ravenous Great Moth obliterated Yugi's Gaia the Dragon Champion, dropping the latter's LP to a measly 50. "He he he he he he. What are you going to do now, Yugi? You're one turn away from losing this duel and your grandpa's deck. If I was _you_ , I would just give up already and save myself from this embarrassing moment by handing over your grandpa's pathetic deck right now." Then he noticed from the other side of the Duel Field, Yami had a small smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at?" He looked annoyed. "You were about to lose this duel. I don't see how you can be smirking at a time like this!" Yami said nothing. "Fine! Make your final move, Yugi! I doubt any card in your grandpa's pathetic deck can defeat my all-powerful Great Moth!" The Bug Duelist smirked smugly.

"That is where you are wrong, Weevil!" the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle finally spoke, still smirking calmly as he drew Weevil's attention to him.

"What?"

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, but-" Yami reached for his deck and revealed the chosen card to the Bug Duelist. "-It does contain the unstoppable Exodia!" He drew Exodia the Forbidden One with the four other pieces in his hand.

"Impossible!" Weevil looked horrified, almost if he was about to wet his pants, literally! "But, how?! There is no way you have Exodia! I made sure of it." Then he looked in Joey's direction, who had a smug grin on his face. "And there is no way your idiot friend there was able to save all the pieces."

"No, but another friend did." An image of Ash popped into Yami's mind. "And thanks to his courageous help, he has helped me end your cheating ways, Weevil!" He assembled all the pieces together and summoned Exodia.

Exodia took the field as it began charging its attack.

A sweaty Weevil took a step back. "No, please-" He tried to beg his way out of this, but to no avail.

"Exodia Obliterate!"

Exodia unleashed its attack, wiping Great Moth off the field and soon the rest of Weevil's life points.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The duel ended when Weevil's LP hit zero.

End scene.

* * *

 **A/N: We all know Yugi could've beaten Weevil with Exodia if he still had it. Too bad, the series dropped the ball with it and had Dark Magician be Yugi/Yami's only ace card throughout the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Anyway, how you do like this chapter? Do you prefer for me to go with the same routine for the other worlds? Give me your thoughts! Next up, Chapter 7!**


End file.
